Heart of Forty
by River of twilight
Summary: Alexandra Collins is a psychic, which is her first problem. Her second problem, a certain someone wants to capture her for it. Her third problem, she's already captured...by the Smashers. Great, right? Her fourth problem, which is probably the worst one out of all of them, she's in love with a certain prince who doesn't seem to notice. (No, this isn't a romance, fan girls.)


**So this is another story I'll be working on alongside LoD. Hope you like it! **

Traffic filled the streets. Cars honked and pedestrians bustled on the sidewalk. A fifteen-year-old girl shoved her way through the crowd as if in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she kept saying to herself, "I'm freakin' late!" And shoved past another man in the process.

_In front of her stood a trio. A boy who looked no older than sixteen, but with the air of a noble. He stood tall with lean muscle stretched over a thin build. Electric blue bangs hung over his eyes, a deep sapphire that enchanted her… Beside him stood another boy, maybe seventeen. His hair a blonde mess and blue eyes that were fierce and proud like a wolf's. He's built stronger than the bluenette and an inch or two shorter. Alex noticed pointy ears…something she found a bit strange. One of them was pierced through with a blue earring. He had an easy grin playing on his lips. Beside him standing at a shorter stature, a teenage girl, roughly the same age. Long brown hair fell just above her waist. Her eyes were calm and stormy blue. She's built smaller and more delicate than the other two and, too, has pointy ears. She carries the same air as her blue-haired companion, but more relaxed. _

"Someone call an ambulance!" a voice shouted. Alex's eyes fluttered open. She was the ground.

"Dammit!" she cursed and sprang to her feet, "Talk about inconvenient! Now I'm _really _late!" Startled looks were fixed on her from all the pedestrians surrounding her.

"What are you looking at?!"

"Young lady, are you okay?" a man asked her.

"Of course I'm okay!" Alex exclaimed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Are you sure you don't need an ambulance?"

"I don't need a damn ambulance!" Alex barked, "What I need is to get to school so my parents don't kill me for being late again! Thank you for your concern, but I don't need it!" She plowed through the crowd and raced to the school. _Stupid visions! _She thought angrily. _They always have to come at the worst times! Who were those three anyway? That blue-haired guy was __fine__!_

The bell rang. Alex immediately began shoving things into her backpack.

"Hey, Alex?"Alex looked up to see her friend, Malory, looking at her.

"Oh, hey, Mal," she greeted and smiled, "What is it?"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You came late," Malory answered, "I mean, later than usual."

"Oh, _that_? That was nothing," Alex replied and waved her hand to dismiss it, "the sidewalks were just more crowded today, that's all."

"Did you have a vision?" Alex sighed. She should've known. Lying was worthless. Malory had known her long enough to figure out when she was lying.

"Yea."

"What was it about this time?"

"I don't know," Alex retorted, "It just showed me three people I didn't know."

"What did they look like?"

"Well…two of them were guys and one of them was a girl. They all looked the same age as us, okay, maybe a year or two older, but that's it."

"Okay….keep going."

"One of the guys had blue hair and eyes…actually…now that I think about it… all three of them had blue eyes. Anyway, the second guy was a blonde and the girl was a brunette."

"Okay," Malory said.

"But, Mal," Alex whined, "The blue-haired guy was _sooo _hot! And the blonde wasn't bad either." Malory giggled.

"Really, Alex?" she asked, "Is that _all_ you cared about?"

"Well…no, but mostly, yea." Malory laughed.

"Oh god, Alex!" she exclaimed, "You get a glimpse of the future and all you cared about was how good the guys looked!" Alex laughed.

"I know, I'm terrible," she responded. Her phone went off.

"Hmm?" She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and slid the button to unlock it. She had received a text message.

"Oh, Mal," she said and slipped her phone back into her pocket, "my mom just messaged me, she wants me to go home with you 'cause she's coming home late tonight."

"Okay." Malory slung her bag over her shoulder, "I'll let my mom know." She took out her own phone while Alex picked up her bag.

"Okay, done," Malory stated and put away her mobile.

"Let's go," Alex said, "and hope I won't have another vision." Malory laughed as the two girls walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, Alex," Malory addressed, "Do we have homework?"

"Nope," Alex replied, "which is _awesome_!"

"Do you want to play Brawl when we get to my house, then?"

"Sure! We don't have anything else to do." Malory laughed again as the two walked into the afternoon sunshine.

**R& R please! Thanks! **


End file.
